


you drew stars around my scars

by Liveforthestars



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, MY GAY BABIES, inspited by a moodboard i made, low key obsessed w this, read with caution, tw guns, tw gunshots, tw rape, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveforthestars/pseuds/Liveforthestars
Summary: Photographer Elle Greenaway teams up with Journalist Jennifer Jareau to expose corruption. However corruption isn't the only thing being exposed.
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	you drew stars around my scars

**Author's Note:**

> please check tags for trigger warnings!! hope u enjoy the story

Elle sighed. She had heard rumors about the infamous Jennifer Jareau. How she was a stuck up bitch. Elle had worked with snobby journalists before, but she’s heard that she is next level. Elle just had to make it work with her for one article. That was it. Then she would never have to see her again. This was her chance for that big break she had been searching for. Although Elle was taking a big risk with this. Fisher King & Co. was one of the biggest law firms in the country. And with this Jen- Jayje girl, they were going to expose them for corruption and bribery. It was an ambitious task, but one that fascinated Elle. If it took working with this girl to get her big break and finally leave the BAU Times and open her own photography business.

Elle was startled from her thoughts when the door opened. “Miss Greenaway you can come in,” said editor in chief Aaron Hotchner. Or as Elle called him in her head a major pain in her ass. “As you know you will be working with one of our finest. She is very talented and not someone you want to mess with. I think you two will work well together. Don’t prove me wrong Miss Greenaway,” Hotchner continued. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it sir. Also, it’s Elle not Mrs. Greenaway.” Hotch let out one of his rare small smiles before a knock sounded on the door. 

Listen, Elle knew she liked girls. That wasn’t new, she went through the whole questioning of her sexaulity thing before. However, this wasn’t a girl. This was a woman in every sense of the word. The way her bright blonde hair framed those beautiful blue eyes. When Elle imagined what an angel looked like, it was her. The warmth and hope she seemed to radiate from her bones made Elle want to smile. Although she could see pain in those eyes she already loved so much. She was good at concealing it, but Elle recognized it. She had spent many hours in the mirror trying to erase that pain from her own eyes. With time little blondie would stop expecting to be able to hide it. That’s what happened to her. Elle thought to herself there is no way this perky blonde chick is the bitch she had heard about. If it was, Elle was certainly in for a fun time.

“Hi, you must be Elle. I'm Jayje. I'll be the journalist for this project,” JJ said while extending Elle her hand in a pleasant tone. 

“Nice to meet you JJ. So I was wanting to sit down with you and talk about what type of photos you want and what you want them to represent. I’m down to get started as soon as you are.”

Hotch cleared his throat, “Okay ladies it looks like you guys are on the right track, let me know if there is anything I can do to help.”

Both Elle and JJ nodded and left his office. 

“We can use my office to discuss this project. There is one thing you should know. This is the project I have been building my career up towards, and if you’re gonna screw this up or not handle it you can leave now. We are going after one of the biggest law firms in the country, we are going to have a target on our backs for the rest of our lives. You may just be the photographer but everyone involved in this will be experiencing backlash. Can you handle that?” JJ asked in a hard tone. Elle was impressed. She didn’t think blondie had it in her to be the major bitch she heard about. It seemed like she was wrong, which Elle rarely is. 

“I can handle it,” Elle responded in a cold voice. She wanted to prove to her that she could give back as well as she was given.

Jayje burst into a smile. “Great, I was hoping you would. I want the best of the best on this. And I heard that you were the best,” JJ said with a wink. 

Elle smirked. She was being surprised at every turn by this girl. Elle decided to test the waters, “You know what they say, only the beautiful can capture it in photos.”

Jayje let out a gorgeous laugh, “Well I’ve never heard of that saying before, but people should start saying it if you’re any indication.”  
Elle smiled. This was going to be fun. 

Maybe Elle spoke too soon. She was three weeks into this project and Jayje was on a mean streak. They were having trouble finding evidence on the firm, as it was so big nobody wanted to speak out against them. Elle was getting frustrated. When they were interviewing a witness yesterday that had changed their mind on coming forward Jayje yelled at her and said that she was a disgrace. Elle agreed that the firm was off, but finding enough evidence was damn near impossible. As much as Elle hated to say it, maybe it was time to throw in the towel. 

“JJ as much as I hate to admit it, I just don’t think we have enough here to bring them down.”

JJ immediately turned to glare at the other woman. “I thought you said you could handle it? I told you this wasn’t going to be easy. You think I know we don’t have enough evidence? I have been building this article since I stepped into the BAU Times. I will do whatever it takes to finish it. If you want to go and take photos that anybody with an eye could, the door is right there. However if you want to stay on what could be the biggest breakthrough of the year I suggest you sit your ass down right now and get that attitude of yours in check. 

“You have no right to scold me like I’m a fucking teenager. Why are you so invested in this? You are destroying yourself and everyone else that you meet for this, is it worth it? Tell me will it be worth it?” Elle was flamming. However through her anger, she had to admit this was the sexiest Jayje has ever looked. Still that did not soothe Elle’s temper. 

“You don’t understand! You have no idea what I have sacrificed for this! I busted my ass every minute of my life for this! I won’t have some little no work ethic bitch tell me to stop!” Jayje and Elle were all up in each other's faces. 

“Well then make me understand!” Elle screamed back.

Honestly if you asked Elle what happened next, she wouldn’t be able to answer you. She was so shocked by what had happened that she could barely process it. The second the words left her mouth Jayje grabbed her face and pulled her lips to her. Elle pulled away at first, before kissing her back. Elle couldn’t help but notice this was one of the best kisses she’s had. Suddenly, JJ pulled away looking like a kicked puppy. Without notice she started running out of the office before Elle could stop her. With a sigh and a hand to her lips that still tasted like her strawberry lipstick, Elle packed up her things and left the office.

The next day she thought it would be full of awkwardness and ignoring each other. Hell, Elle wouldn’t be surprised if Jayje finally decided to give up on this story. What she didn’t expect was for Jayje to have a board full of evidence and pacing in her office.

“Listen Elle I’m about to tell you two things that very few people know about me. The first is that I like girls. If you couldn’t tell by me kissing you last night,” she said with a little nervous laugh that never failed to melt Elle’s heart. “And I like kissing you. I like you Elle. The past three weeks have been stressful but I’m glad it was you by my side. I like you a lot and I want to go out with you, but before I ask you I need to tell you the reason this article is so important to me. My older sister was raped. The guy who did it was rich and he got a lawyer from Fisher King & Co. to not charge him. There was a shit ton of evidence and there was no way he got off. I overheard a phone call with his lawyer offering the judge money. He was found not guilty, and I found my dead sister in a bathtub the next day. She had killed herself. She knew she wouldn’t be able to face the people in our town and him everyday. So she didn’t. And I promised myself I would not give them the satisfaction of doing what they did to my sister to anyone else.” JJ now had tears on her face. Elle’s heart broke for her. Suddenly she knew the reason for the pain those beautiful blue eyes tried to hold. 

“I have an idea,” Elle said in a low voice. “First we’re going to go on a date tonight, second we’re going to take Fisher King & Co. down to the depths of hell.”

It had been another two weeks since Elle said that. Her and Jayje were going great. They were both constantly enourmed with each other. When they weren’t making out they would be touching each other in some way. Most people would not think they had only been dating for two weeks. They did all the things a normal established couple did. Slow dancing in the kitchen together, check. Going to the movies, check. Helping the other take down a company, check. Okay so maybe not all of the things a normal couple did. But still. It was Elle and JJ. Elle lived for small little forehead kisses Jayje was obsessed with giving her. Jayje cherished the moments in the morning when Elle pulled her body closer to hers. 

Elle and Jayje had been up all night. Not for the reasons they wished, but tomorrow was when their article was being published. Elle’s photos perfectly captured everything Jayje had wanted them to say. And Jayje’s writing, goddamn that girl could write. If Elle didn’t already love the blonde, she’s pretty sure she could just through her writing. Jayje had sent Elle home telling her to get some rest. However, she did not know that Randall Garner would be there waiting for her. Elle was shocked to see the CEO of Fisher King and Co. in her girlfriend’s living room. She tried not to let the surprise show on her face, but Elle couldn’t pull her mask up fast enough. 

“Well if it isn’t Miss Greenaway. You know I am shocked to see you here, this late at night too. It looks like Miss Jareau has some explaining to do, doesn't she? You know I was going to make sure that article never sees the light of day and I think I know just the trick.” Suddenly he pulled out his gun and fired it at Elle before she could respond. The last thing she heard before she passed out was sobbing, and it sounded a lot like Jayje’s. 

When Elle wakes up the first thing she notices is the pain in her chest. The second is the sweaty hand holding hers. She opened her eyes slowly. She couldn’t tell if the drugs she was on were what made Jayje look like an angel or if she was actually in heaven. 

Jayje looks up with red rimmed eyes and the look of relief she gives Elle, makes her heart melt. “You once asked me if this article was worth it. And I was so sure it was. Falling in love with you solidified that, but it wasn’t worth it. Seeing you get hurt because of me,” Jayje took a shaky breath and had tears spilling out of her eyes, “that will never, ever be worth it. I am so sorry I did this to you.”

“Did what? Give me a woman I love? Give me the happiness I have been searching for my entire life? Because that is all you gave me. You gave me everything I wished I deserved. What is love without a few scars?”

“You’re hurt because of a mess I made, one that you knew I would. This isn’t just a few scars Elle, you almost died. I thought you were going to die. I thought I’d never give you the chance to say I love you.”

“I love you too. And this is not on you okay? This is on the man that pulled the trigger on me. Do not blame yourself for trying to help people.” Jayje let out a shaky nod, still overcome with emotions. “So how did the article do?”

This made Jayje let out a small smile. Elle could still tell she was riddled with guilt, as she was tracing stars on Elle’s hand and she recognized it as her nervous tell. “Amazing. People are writing stories about our story.” Jayje pulls out her phone and shows Elle. “Here, look at this.”

It was an article about them. It talked about how they took on Fisher King & Co. and how they fell in love.

“I wanted someone to know our story in case it was the end,” Jayje whispers.

“Trust me it could never be over. Jayje I love you too.” She pulled her hand to her lips, pressing a small kiss to it. And somehow even that smallest kiss sent sparks up and down them both. Huh, this is what love is, Elle thought. It wasn’t half bad.


End file.
